ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
V (журнал)/US/2010/67
V67: The New York (осень 2010) File:V-Magazine-01.jpg File:V-Magazine-2.jpg File:V-Magazine-3.jpg V67 072.jpg MarioTestino21.jpg V Magazine 4.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga2.jpg :''Фотограф - [[Mario Testino]]'' She Put the New Back in New York When Mr. V moved to New York in 1986, he hung out with girls like Gaga. Everyone he met at school or out at night seemed to be that sort of gifted, freewheeling individual. Andy Warhol, Basquiat, Keith Haring, Stephen Sprouse--these were the people you would see at the clubs. Everyone dressed in his or her own artistic way; no one wanted to look like anyone else. But then things changed. For twenty years, New York seemed so sterile, so Hamptons-like. If girls were cool, they were either like Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan. What happened to the downtown girl? What happened to the underground artist that the mainstream would one day embrace? Thank God for Gaga! She has set New York free, and as these pictures show, she's also saving fashion. Her outrageous looks affect every female celebrity today, making them wonder if "safe" is really the safest choice after all. At the end of the day, her exuberant style and maximalist joy is what fashion is all about, and definitely what a magazine like V and a city like New York celebrate! But there are others who are giving this town a good shake: [[Marina Abramovic]]'s 700-hour silent opera at the MoMA this past spring was one of the most powerful art performances we'd ever seen. And we weren't alone: over 700,000 people--the largest audience on record--made the pilgrimage to the museum's atrium to witness her solemn piece. We simply couldn't imagine doing a New York issue without featuring these two women on the cover--Gaga as the Statue of Liberty and Marina as Mary, both shot by Mario Testino. And that's just the beginning. Like a subway car at rush hour, we've packed this magazine with as many people as we could--artists, chefs, designers, dancers, nightclubbers, filmmakers--all of whom are making New York the most creative, exciting, and inspiring city on Earth. Once again. '''Mr. V''' Mario Testino 01.jpg|[1] The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 004.png|[2] 1-31-10 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony 001.jpg|[3] 7-0-10 The Monster Ball backstage 001.jpg|[4] 5-7-09_Behind_the_scenes_Sebastian_Faena_003.jpg|[5] Picture2.jpg|[6] May 3, 2010 001.png|[7] 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 002.jpg|[8] 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 011.jpg|[9] With Steven Klein.jpg|[10] 2-16-10 With Philip Treacy.jpg|[11] 5-4-10 Mario Testino 004_full.jpg|[12] AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|[13] #[[Марио Тестино]] (слева) и Леди Гага на съемках обложки, Нью-Йорк, июнь 2009 #Гага и Опра на съемках [[The Oprah Winfrey Show|шоу]], Чикаго, январь 2010 #[[Элтон Джон]] и Гага на Грэмми, Лос Анджелес, январь 2010 #Стивен Ган и Леди Гага за кулисами шоу тура "Monster's Ball", Нью-Йорк, июль 2010 ##"Monster's Ball". #Гага и [[Sebastian Faena]] на съемках V60, Лос Анджелес, май 2009 #Гага и [[Терри Ричардсон]] на съемках для журнала [[Rolling Stone (журнал)|Rolling Stone]], Нью-Йорк, июнь 2010 #[[Prada|Миучча Прада]] и Гага на мероприятии [[Costume Institute Gala|Met's Costume Institute Gala]], Нью-Йорк, май 2010. #[[Гарет Пю]] и Гага на съемках [[The X Factor]], Лондон, декабрь 2009. #[[Никола Формичетти]] и Гага на мероприятии [[MuchMusic Video Awards]], Торонто, май 2009 #[[Стивен Кляйн]] и Гага на обеде в Лондоне, декабрь 2009 #Гага и Филип Трейси в его студии, Лондон, февраль 2010 #Марк Джейкобс и Гага на съемках для журнала V67, Нью-Йорк, май 2010 #[[Alexander McQueen]] и Гага за кулисами тура "Monster's Ball", Лондон, июль 2009 A Yeark In the Life In 12 months, Lady Gaga has accomplished more as an artist than pretty much anyone else we can think of. Here, her fashion director and best friend [[Nicola Formichetti]] recounts his top 15 Gaga moments. :MTV Video Music Awards "A turning point for Gaga. We changed so many times that night, from the red lace vintage McQueen to the living dress that bled on its own. But it was never about a shock thing." :Marc Jacobs/V Magazine party "It was the first time fashion people saw her live. She performed a very emotional acoustic set that people weren't expecting." :And the day after... "The morning after the party we did a quick shoot in a souvenir T-shirt from the night before." ;October 2009 :Covers of The Fame Monster double-CD by Hedi Slimane "This was about a stripped-down Gaga and creating timeless imagery. The polar opposites of Gaga pop and Hedi ultraminimalism merged into one. The two sides of the disc represented the yin and yang of Gaga." ;November 2009 :"Bad Romance" " music video directed by Jonas kerlund featuring finale look from Alexander McQueen S/S 2010 "Gaga loved McQueen, McQueen loved Gaga. McQueen used the song as the finale for the show and we thought this look would be perfect for the chorus of `Walk walk fashion baby.' It was the first time that we brought high fashion into the music videos in such a direct way." :Performance with Francesco Vezzoli at MOCA's 30 th Anniversary "Another turning point. This was an incredible collaboration with Miuccia Prada, Francesco Vezzoli, Frank Gehry, and the Bolshoi Ballet. So many amazing artists from around the world came together in one place." :"Monster's Ball" Tour video material directed by Nick Knight "We wanted to create a series of fashion videos for the `Monster's Ball' tour. It was the first time we collaborated with Nick." ;December 2009 :Meeting Queen Elizabeth II "We created this outfit that was an homage to the Queen but in PVC latex. Gaga told me that the Queen said something very special to her." ;January 2010 :Grammy performance with Elton John "This was a huge performance with Gaga's all-time hero: Elton John. It was also the first time we worked with Mr. Armani, who designed several Armani Privé pieces for the night." :amFAR/M.A.C Viva Glam performance in collaboration with Terence Koh "We worked with Terence to create a look out of crushed pearls and M.A.C makeup." ;February 2010 :Alexander McQueen tribute at the Brit Awards "One of my favorite performances that we've done together. We wanted to create something that Lee would be happy watching from above. It was a really emotional moment." ;March 2010 :"Telephone" music video featuring Beyonc directed by Jonas kerlund "A celebration of pop-consumerism and exploitation. It was also very much about female bonding. Beyonc wanted to be Gaga'd up and she was very open." ;June 2010 :"Alejandro" music video directed by Steven Klein "This was about creating a moving fashion image that looked almost painterly. It was the darker, more romantic side of Gaga, and Steven Klein really helped take it there." :''Marc Jacobs party photo courtesy Patrick McMullan; MTV, Vezzoli, Queen, Grammys, amFAR, Brit Awards photos Getty Images; T-shirt photo Max Abadian; "Monster's Ball" photo courtesy Nick Knight'' New York!=